Le secret de la montagne sacrée
by Supersalee
Summary: Quelque chose se cache au coeur du mont Royal depuis des siècles.  C'est en attente et c'est prêt à tout.  Quand Rory et Amy disparaissent mystérieusement dans le temps, le docteur a besoin de l'aide d'une vieille amie.
1. L'apprenti

**Cette épisode virtuel se situe après l'épisode virtuel « Le mauvais choix ». Dans la série, elle se situe quelque part après la saison 5.**

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Sur la colline qui bordait la rivière, les épis de maïs se laissaient caresser par le vent. Bientôt viendrait la récolte. L'air embaumait déjà l'odeur de feu de bois et de tabac. Au loin, grondaient les rapides d'un petit ruisseau. Plus loin, on entendait le fleuve.

De l'autre côté du ruisseau se levait une haute palissade de bois autour de laquelle courrait deux enfants. Les enfants se glissèrent dans la palissade par une ouverture et ils coururent le long d'un chemin en spirale qui entourait le village. Il débouchèrent dans le village. Tout autour d'eux, il y avait de longues maisons recouverte d'écorces.

La fille s'engouffra dans une maison longue en courant. Le garçon hésita, puis la suivi. La fillette s'empara d'un pain de maïs qui cuisait près du feu. Le garçon voulu en faire autant quand une des femmes qui entretenaient le feu l'arrêta.

- Tu n'as plus ta place dans cette maison et tu le sais.

- Mais…

- Le conseil des mères a pris sa décision. Ta place est avec Magama, la shaman.

L'enfant baissa tristement les yeux.

- J'aimerais mieux rester ici.

- Nous sommes tous très fier de toi. Tu as été élu du monde des esprits et tu seras initié à un grand savoir.

- Mais pourquoi ne puis-je plus venir ici? Les autres ont-ils peur de moi comme ils ont peur de la shaman?

La femme baissa les yeux.

- Et toi, maman, as-tu aussi peur de moi?

Elle ne répondit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant s'enfuit en courant. Il traversa le village à perdre haleine et s'arrêta devant sa nouvelle demeure, la petite cabane où vivaient la shaman.

Tel était son destin maintenant.

Fini les courses interminables avec les amis. Fini les concours de bilboquets. Fini les joutes de crosses. Fini les leçons de chasses ou de construction d'outils.

Il ne serait jamais guerrier. Il ne serait jamais chasseur. Il ne serait jamais tailleur de pierre. Il ne serait jamais père.

Il tourna son regard vers la petite cabane construites à l'écart des maisons longues et entouré d'un petit jardin d'herbe médicinale.

Un jour, Il deviendrait sorcier et shaman. Il serait puissant et craint. Il parlerait aux esprits, guérirait les malades, bénirait les morts. Ce jour, il serait seul.

Il fit un pas vers la cabane, puis hésita. Lui aussi craignait la shaman.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

La petite cabine bleue se matérialisa dans une ruelle étonnamment lumineuse au milieu d'une ville brillant de mille feux, l'apothéose de la technologie. Cette métropole était un hymne à la technologie. La nature avait depuis longtemps rendue les armes dans ce monde de fibres optiques, de tubes argentés et de cristaux fluorescents. Cependant, la ville était belle même privée d'arbres, de fleurs et d'oiseau. Et pourtant, un point sombre brisait l'équilibre de cette vision idyllique. Au centre de la ville, une petite montagne conservait toujours ses parures vertes, ses arbres et même ses animaux. Elle contrastait sauvagement avec son pourtour froid et brillant.

De la ruelle, on avait une très belle vue de cet étrange association. Ce fut la première chose que le docteur remarqua quand il sortit du Tardis, rapidement suivit de Amy et Rory.

- Ça a changé, s'exclama le docteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Cet endroit ne me dit rien, répondit Amy.

- Pourtant, nous nous sommes posés exactement ici la dernière fois que nous sommes venu. Mais, c'était un immense parc verdoyant avec un petit lac, une piste cyclable, des canards et des policières (réf. Fanfic Le mauvais choix).

L'expression d'Amy se transforma.

- Montréal! Ce n'est pas possible. Bon sang! Que s'est-il passé ici?

- Juste le temps, dit le docteur en souriant. Nous voici cinq cent ans plus tard.

- Mais en cinq cent ans, une ville peut vraiment changer à ce point!

- En fait, il y a un endroit qui n'a pas changé, répondit le seigneur du temps en pointant la montagne.

- C'est vrai, s'exclama Amy, cette colline était bien là.

Le docteur mit ses lunettes et fixa le mont Royal.

- En fait, elle est absolument identique. Étrange…

- Ce n'est pas si étrange, dit Rory, content de se glisser enfin dans la conversation. Ça doit être un territoire protégé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Les arbres sont exactement aux mêmes endroits, ils ont la même taille. Ils sont absolument identiques. Et ça, c'est impossible.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'ils sont identiques? Il n'y a rien de plus semblable à un arbre qu'un autre arbre.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si dur avec eux? Les arbres sont d'une race fière, ils ont des sentiments. Ils n'apprécient pas qu'on leur fasse sentir qu'ils sont… quelconques.

Rory tenta de balbutier des excuses pendant qu'Amy se retenait pour ne pas rire.

- Docteur, je vous en prie. Revenons-en aux faits.

- Ha! D'accord! Comment suis-je si sur que rien n'a changé en cinq cents ans? Mémoire photographique. Tout simplement. Vous devriez essayer…

- Essayer quoi, s'esclaffa l'écossaise? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait décider d'avoir une mémoire photographique!

- Oubliez ça! Venez, allons voir cette montagne de plus près.

Il sortir son tournevis sonique et la pointa vers la montagne.

- D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui nous amène ici : une étrange forme d'énergie temporelle émane de ce mont.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt, s'exclama Amy.

- Ça aurait été trop simple. Je n'aime pas faire ça trop simple.

- J'avais remarqué, maugréa Rory.


	2. La montagne sacrée

La vieille femme marchait d'un pas rapide malgré son âge respectable. L'enfant la suivait en trottinant à bonne distance. Ils marchaient depuis le matin et le garçon craignait le moment où ils s'arrêteraient enfin. Elle l'emmenait rencontrer les esprits et cela l'effrayait plus que tout. Ils escaladaient la montagne sacrée, le domaine des esprits.

Quand ils eurent atteint le point culminant du futur mont Royal, la vieille femme s'arrêta enfin. Elle ordonna à son apprenti de ramasser du bois pour faire un feu. Craintif, le garçon s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds. Sur cette montagne, disait-on, un esprit vivait dans chaque arbre. Mieux valait éviter de les déranger.

À chaque pas, l'enfant, Mogaï, craignait de déranger les esprits. À chaque respiration, il s'attendait à les voir surgir devant lui.

- Les esprits sont réveillés, dit-elle enfin quand le feu fut allumé. Ils nous surveillent, mais tu dois leur laisser faire le premier geste. Ils viendront vers nous quand ils seront prêts. Nous devons les attendre.

Pour rien au monde le garçon serait allé au devant des esprits, mais combien de temps devrait-il les attendre ?

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Rory n'aurait pas osé le redire tout haut, mais il continuait de considérer que tous les arbres se ressemblaient drôlement surtout maintenant que le trio avait quitté les rues de la ville pour traverser la forêt recouvrant la montagne, guidés par le tournevis sonique du docteur.

À certain moment, le docteur arrêtait la marche, pivotait sur lui-même et repartait dans une autre direction. Malgré cela, tout porte à croire que le trio se dirigeait vers le sommet du mont.

- Ce serait un endroit charmant pour faire un pique-nique, commença Amy qui en avait assez d'admirer le paysage.

- Bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim, répondit Rory.

Le docteur fouilla dans ses poches en sortit un petit sac d'arachides salées qu'il lança à Rory.

- Ceci devrait vous sustenter. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour un pique-nique.

- Pourquoi pas, insista Amy ?

- Regardez autour de vous. Avez-vous vu un seul promeneur ou un seul pique-niqueur ? Dans une ville comme celle-ci, qui ne viendrait jamais se ressourcer dans la nature ?

- J'avoue que maintenant que vous en parlez…

- L'air ici n'est pas sain. Cet endroit a peut-être été plus paisible, mais plus maintenant. Quelque chose sous nos pieds est en train de se réveiller. Je le sens. Les Montréalais doivent le sentir aussi puisqu'ils n'y mettent plus les pieds.

- Moi aussi, je crois que je le sens. Je me sens drôlement angoissé, commenta Rory.

- Non, ça c'est parce que vous manquez de confiance en vous, Rory, reprit le docteur. Et j'ai le parfait traitement pour ça.

Le seigneur du temps pointa une direction.

- Tout pointe dans cette direction. Il y a quelque chose qui émet des radiations dans cette montagne. Alors…

Il se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée en lâchant son cri de guerre :

- Géronimo !

Rory et Amy partir à sa suite pour le rejoindre, mais le seigneur du temps les distançait de plus en plus. Tentant d'augmenter sa vitesse, Amy glissa et tomba par terre.

- Aïe !

Rory s'empressa de la rejoindre.

- Ça va ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville. Outch !

L'infirmier tâta la cheville.

- Au moins, ça n'a pas l'air cassé.

Il leva les yeux.

- Docteur, attendez-nous, cria-t-il !

- Ça va, coupa Amy. Aide-moi à me relever. Nous allons le rejoindre en marchant.

Comme elle s'appuyait sur son épaule pour se relever, elle remarqua un mouvement derrière un bosquet.

- Rory, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose par là.

- Doc…

- Non. Ne l'appelle pas. Allons voir par nous même. Il nous retrouvera bien.

- Mais…

- Tu as envie qu'il dise encore que tu manques de confiance en toi ! Allez ! Fait preuve d'initiatives.

Elle s'en alla résolument vers le buisson, sans toutefois boiter.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il en la suivant.

Une lumière bleue et furtive les enveloppa. Ils disparurent tous les deux.


	3. La femme esprit

Près du feu, l'enfant s'était endormi. La longue attente avait raison de ses angoisses. Il rêvait maintenant aux esprits de la montagne. Il y en avait plein : des petits, des grands, les esprits-animaux, des esprits-arbres, des esprits-hommes et même des esprits d'ailleurs, tellement bizarres qu'on ne pouvait leur donner de nom. Par moment, il leur parlait; le reste du temps, il les fuyait.

Un bruit le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que la shaman s'était, elle aussi, endormie. Il vit une étrange lumière bleuté venant des profondeurs de la forêt. Les esprits se manifestaient enfin. Devait-il encore les attendre ? Devait-il réveiller la shaman ? Il craignait de bouger et de les faire fuir. Il craignait aussi de les voir venir. Que faire ?

Répondant à une étrange impulsion, il se leva et marcha vers la lumière. La lumière l'attirait comme si les esprits voulaient l'amener à eux. Il marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'enveloppe totalement. C'est alors qu'il rencontra son premier esprit : un esprit-femme aux cheveux rouges.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le docteur arrêta sa course. Son tournevis venait encore de changer de direction, ce qui commençait à irriter le seigneur du temps. L'étrange radiation venait bien de la montagne, mais sur la montagne même, elle fluctuait constamment, ce qui fait qu'il lui était impossible de trouver la source exacte ou la porte d'entrée.

Il constata alors que ce n'était pas la seule chose étrange. Où étaient Amy et Rory ? Il aurait juré qu'ils le talonnaient.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Amy fit quelques pas vers la petite silhouette qui se tenait maintenant devant elle dans la pénombre et dont elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits.

- Hého, osa-t-elle !

La silhouette ne répondit pas. Amy hésita puis fit un autre pas vers l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Hého, dit alors la silhouette d'une voix étonnamment claire.

- Amy, je crois que…

- Chut, dit Amy vers Rory qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle se tourna vers l'ombre : elle avait détalé.

- Il y a un feu par là-bas, chuchota Rory. Nous devrions aller voir.

- D'accord, répondit-elle.


	4. Disparus!

L'enfant était terrifiée. Il y avait maintenant deux esprits : un homme et une femme. Leur vêtement, leurs cheveux, leurs yeux, leur teint : tout était bizarre. Et ils parlaient avec des mots incompréhensibles. La shaman n'avait jamais dit qu'il y avait un langage pour les esprits.

Mogaï avait transgressé la règle. Il ne les avait pas attendus. Il espérait qu'en retournant près de la shaman, il réparerait ses fautes, mais qui sait comment un esprit voit les choses ?

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le docteur revint sur ses pas sans toutefois trouver de trace de ses compagnons de voyage. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment, puis, il remarqua une odeur métallique.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ici, pensa-t-il. Ils ont été transportés ailleurs.

Il renifla une fois de plus, ramassa une poignée de terre et y goûta du bout de la langue.

- Peut-être à une autre époque, réfléchit-il tout haut.

Il se retourna brusquement et observa les alentours avec méfiance. Puis, il remarqua un arbre en particulier.

Il l'avait remarqué en venant, mais sans y porter attention. Beaucoup de gens vandalisaient les arbres pour y graver leurs mots d'amour, mais ce ne pouvait être un hasard. Sur l'arbre, il était gravé : Rory + Amy dans un cœur.

- Ce n'est pas des noms du coin, marmonna le galliférien.

Si les arbres étaient restés inchangés depuis des siècles, cela pouvait dater de n'importe quelle époque. Le jeune couple avait voulu faire savoir de cette façon innocente qu'ils allaient bien, mais ils n'avaient pas indiqué de date et ça compliquait les choses. Peut-être ignoraient-ils la date où ils se trouvaient. Cependant, s'il voulait les retrouver, il lui faudrait de l'aide. Il lui faudrait un autre compagnon, quelqu'un de fiable, quelqu'un de perspicace, quelqu'un qui connaissait le coin et qui pouvait voir au-delà des apparences. Quelqu'un comme…


	5. Les esprits voyageurs

La shaman regardait fixement les deux esprits. Dans son regard, il n'y avait aucune peur, mais l'apparence des esprits semblait l'étonner. Elle constata rapidement qu'ils ne parlaient pas la même langue.

- Ce sont des esprits voyageurs, expliqua-t-elle finalement à son apprenti.

- Ils… ils ne vivent pas dans la montagne ?

- Pas ceux-là. Il y a des esprits qui voyagent. Ces esprits ont quelque chose à nous apprendre et une mission à accomplir. Les esprits de la montagne les ont accueillis et maintenant, ils nous les envoient.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Nous devons les aider dans leur mission et les ramener avec nous à Hochelaga.

L'idée de ramener des esprits avec lui eut raison du peu de courage que l'enfant avait rassemblé, il lança à la shaman en regard effrayé.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Après une marche de plusieurs heures, le jeune couple découvrit de hautes palissades entourants non pas un village, mais pratiquement une ville de maisons d'écorces à l'aspect allongées avec des ouvertures à chaque extrémité. Près des maisons, il y avait des petits jardins, des séchoirs à tabac et à poisson. De la fumée s'échappait du toit de chaque maison.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le village, à la suite de la vieille femme, sous le regard surpris de ses habitants, ils croisaient ici et là, des enfants qui arrêtaient soudainement de jouer, des femmes qui cessaient de parler des hommes qui lâchaient leur pipe.

- Nous sommes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, dit alors Rory.

- Je n'en serais pas si sure, murmura Amy. Regarde, ils ont tous des couteaux à la ceinture et certains ont des arcs, mais aucun d'eux n'a même pensé à nous menacer d'une arme. Nous sommes leurs invités.

- Alors pourquoi ont-ils l'air d'avoir peur de nous.

- La vieille femme n'a pas peur.

- C'est la seule ! Le gamin a eut l'air tout simplement terrorisé tout le long du chemin.

- Nous devons avoir atterrit à une époque qui précède la colonisation. Ils n'ont sans doutes jamais rencontré d'Européen.

- Ce qui signifie quoi ? Ils nous prennent pour des dieux !

- Ne soit pas idiot !

- Idiot, répéta le gamin.

- Finalement, ajouta Amy en ricanant, ils nous prennent peut-être pour ce que nous sommes réellement.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Josianne Tessier (réf. Fanfic Hors du temps) courrait à perdre haleine. Contre toute attente, le témoin qu'elle interrogeait s'était enfuit. C'était le voisin de la victime d'un meurtre, elle s'était contentée de l'interroger sur les lieux du crime, mais elle avait tout de suite remarqué des incohérences dans son témoignage. L'ennui, c'est que le témoin en avait également pris conscience.

Il détalait maintenant au travers les ruelles du plateau Mont-Royal. Deux autres policiers l'accompagnaient dans cette chasse à l'homme. Le suspect n'irait pas loin. Cependant, c'était un jeune homme athlétique et il ne s'essoufflait pas aussi vite qu'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait continuer plus loin. Encore une minute ou deux et il lui échapperait.

Il tourna dans une ruelle, mais sa fuite fut soudainement bloquée par une cabine en bois qui venait d'y apparaître. Joe arrêta de courir et fixa la cabine avec étonnement sans s'occuper du fuyard, tout aussi éberlué qu'elle. Les deux autres policiers arrivèrent et passèrent les menottes au suspect.

- Inspecteur, ça va, demanda un des policiers ?

Joe ne répondait toujours pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la cabine.

- Inspecteur ?

Joe sembla enfin le remarquer.

- Occupez-vous du suspect. J'ai… quelque chose à régler.

Les policiers s'éloignèrent avec leur prisonnier au moment où la porte s'ouvrait devant l'homme en veston de Tweed et au nœud papillon qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille.

- Joe, s'écria-t-il joyeusement ! Venez ! J'ai besoin de vous !

Sans lui laisser le temps de le questionner, il l'attira dans le Tardis et ferma la porte. Quelques instant plus tard, la cabine se volatilisait.


	6. Sous la montagne

Les premiers jours chez les iroquoiens se passèrent bien. Les deux voyageurs du temps constatèrent rapidement qu'ils étaient traités en invité. Leurs hôtes leur démontraient une étrange dévotion mêlée de craintes, certes, mais sans aucune agressivité de leur part. Ils vivaient chez la vielle femme qui se révéla être une genre de sorcière ou de shaman. Elle préparait des décoctions et officiait à des cérémonies où elle portait de drôles de parures, chantait et dansait. L'enfant qui se prénommait Mogaï avait peu à peu vaincu ses peurs et une curiosité naturelle en avait fait leur ambassadeur auprès de la tribu.

Il essayait de prévoir leurs moindres besoins et les suivaient partout. Il apprenait aussi leur langue et étonnamment, il apprenait rapidement. Amy se mit à le considérer comme un petit génie du monde amérindien. Un petit docteur en miniature, pendait-elle en souriant.

Il avait certes quelques points en commun avec l'homme de Gallifrey. L'esprit vif, il apprenait vite. Il semblait avoir un regard différent et curieux sur le monde. Il était particulièrement sensible à son environnement et il était seul, trop seul. Le docteur aurait aimé ce gamin, se disait-elle. Le reverrait-elle un jour?

Après quelque temps, la vieille femme vint leur parler, utilisant Mogaï comme interprète. Son anglais n'était pas encore au point, mais il complétait ses phrases par quelques gestes et pantomimes que le couple finissait pas comprendre.

- Quelle est votre mission, demanda la shaman sans détours ?

Après la traduction, Amy hésita un court moment.

- Nous devons retrouver un ami.

- Est-il un esprit voyageur comme vous ?

- Lui esprit voyageur, traduisit l'enfant ?

À cette question Amy ne sut que répondre. Devait-elle nier cette appartenance aux mondes des esprits ou s'en servir? Dans l'hésitation, elle choisit d'omettre ce mot.

- Il est un voyageur, comme nous.

- Comment pouvons-nous vous aider dans cette quête ?

L'enfant traduisit aussi laborieusement, Amy et Rory se regardèrent un instant. Avec si peu de technologie, ces gens pouvaient-il les aider ? Ils auraient aimé le croire, mais comment lui expliquer le voyage dans le temps ?

- Il y a cette montagne, commença Rory, celle où vous nous avez trouvés.

- Ami sur montagne, demanda l'enfant ?

- Il s'y trouvera, dit Amy, dans plusieurs siècles.

- Siècles, répéta le jeune iroquoien le regard interrogatif ?

- Comment mesurez-vous le temps ?

- Saisons, comprit l'enfant. Saison pour chasse, neige, semailles et récoltes.

- L'automne, l'hivers, le printemps et l'été, traduisit Amy. Quatre saisons donne une année. Cent années, un siècle.

- Cent, redemanda l'enfant ?

S'armant de patience, elle entreprit de tracer cent lignes sur le sol. La vieille femme l'arrêta à mi-chemin.

- Combien de vies d'homme, demanda-t-elle sans détours ?

Mogaï traduisit. Rory effectua un calcul rapide.

- Nous ignorons la distance exacte dans le temps. Si chaque homme a une vie longue, peut-être entre 8 et 12 vies d'hommes ou plus, mais pas moins.

La vieille femme laissa passer un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle prononça lentement chaques mots, puis l'enfant traduisit.

- Vous pouvez rester et attendre longtemps.

- Notre ami peut traverser les années, les saisons, les vies d'homme et venir nous chercher, expliqua Amy. Nous devons lui laisser un message pour qu'il sache où nous sommes.

- Il faudra alors retourner à la montagne, abdiqua la Shaman. C'est une longue marche et je ne suis plus très jeune. Mogaï vous montrera le chemin.

Le jeune garçon lança un regard effrayé à la shaman avant de traduire. Il ne craignait plus Amy et Rory, mais la montagne semblait toujours l'effrayer.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

Joe courrait derrière le docteur qui montait et descendait les escaliers autour de la console, actionnant tous les leviers qu'il rencontrait et trop absorbé par son travail pour porter attention à sa nouvelle passagère.

- Vous réalisez que vous venez de me kidnapper ?

Le seigneur du temps tourna soudainement une roulette et détourna son attention vers un écran.

- Au fait, où est Amy, reprit Joe ?

À la mention de sa compagne disparue, le docteur arrêta enfin son manège.

- Elle a disparu avec son petit ami Rory, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Je vous aurais suivit immédiatement.

Un silence gênant s'installa alors que le Tardis choisissait ce moment pour atterrir.

- Ha ! Nous y sommes, s'exclama le docteur !

Il se précipita vers la porte.

- Montréal, l'an 2510. Le Québec, le Canada, la côte est des États-Unis, tout ça n'existe plus. Cette province, ces pays font parties d'un superpays, le Nosamter, un diminutif de Nord East American Territory. Il y a un autre nom en français, mais peu employé, le diminutif en est Teramnost, qui veut dire la même chose. Mais avec le temps et une forte tendance des gens du coin pour les diminutifs, ça va finir par devenir Nosam en anglais et Teram en français. Ça ne sonne pas trop mal. Je me demande si ça pourrait devenir un jour Nos et Ter? Un jour, les deux langues pourraient peut-être se réunir et faire Noster…

- Docteur !

- Ho ! C'est vrai !

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa Joe sortir. Elle admira la ville quelques instant puis se tourna vers le mont

Royal.

- Le mont n'a pas changé, c'est normal ça ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire.

Joe observa attentivement la montagne.

- On dirait que les arbres sont restés les mêmes, qu'ils n'ont pas poussés et qu'ils se trouvent aux même endroits.

- Auriez-vous une mémoire photographique, s'étonna le docteur.

- Non ! Juste une intuition.

Le docteur paru déçu.

- Dites-moi, ajouta-t-il. Que voyez-vous quand vous regardez ce mont ? Vous vivez dans cette ville. Que voyez-vous d'habitude quand vous le regardez ?

- Je ne saurais dire. Normalement, j'évite de le regarder.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, comme ça.

Le docteur s'impatienta.

- C'est important, Joe. Je veux savoir comment vous voyez le mont Royal. C'est dans votre paysage et tous les Montréalais le regardent. Si vous l'évitez, il y a une raison. Réfléchissez !

Joe se rappela ce que le docteur avait dit d'elle à son patron, il y a quelques années. Elle pouvait voir au travers les illusions. Elle voyait la vérité, autant chez les gens que les objets. Le papier psychique du docteur et le filtre de perception du Tardis n'avaient eut aucun effet sur elle. Elle se concentra alors sur la montagne et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle la regarda vraiment.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose sous la montagne. C'est très ancien et ça attend.

- Est-ce que la montagne à cette époque est différente de celle de votre époque ? Je veux dire : est-ce que vous percevez quelque chose de différent ?

Joe se concentra, tentant de se rappeler d'anciennes impressions, des souvenirs furtifs d'intuitions oubliées.

- Il y a quelque chose d'autre, en effet. On dirait que ce qui se trouve sous la montagne est en train de se réveiller et que c'est… affamé.


	7. En quête d'une solution

Son canif à la main, Rory avait presque terminé de graver le cœur autour de son nom et de celui de sa conjointe. Amy surgit alors d'un bosquet accompagné de Mogaï, les bras chargés de branches pour faire du feu.

Le jeune iroquoien s'inquiéta à la vue du sacrilège que venait d'accomplir son ami l'esprit voyageur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Amy ?

- Comme les arbres de cette montagne ne changent pas avec le temps, le docteur verra cet arbre dans quelques siècles.

- Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il tombe sur cet arbre, parmi tous les autres. De plus, nous n'avons même pas de date à lui donner.

L'enfant tentait de suivre la conversation, mais les deux étrangers parlaient trop vite et il n'arrivait qu'à saisir que quelques mots. Il décida de s'occuper du feu pendant que les esprits terminaient leur dispute.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que nos sommes venus faire sur cette montagne ? Tu as bien dit à la shaman qu'il fallait lui laisser un message.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais graver des messages sur les arbres ne nous conduira à rien. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, nous avons été transportés dans le temps. Et ce qui nous a transportés est ici sur cette colline. Nous devons élucider le mystère. Ainsi, nous trouverons le moyen de retourner à notre époque.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le docteur conduisit sa nouvelle compagne par le même chemin qu'il avait pris avec Amy et Rory. Comme pour donner foi aux peurs secrètes des Montréalais, le mont Royal était entouré d'une grille et pour y accéder, il fallait passer par un portail verrouillé dont la serrure ne pouvait résister au tournevis sonique.

Alors qu'il s'escrimait pour rouvrir la serrure, Joe tourna le regard vers le bâtiment collé sur la grille. Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse récente, du moins, l'architecture ressemblait au reste de la ville. Cependant, quelque chose la distinguait.

- Docteur, savez-vous à quoi sert ce bâtiment ?

Le seigneur du temps venait d'ouvrir la grille.

- Aucune idée. Venez ! C'est ouvert.

Joe ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer le bâtiment.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que ce soit le seul bâtiment construit à flanc de montagne ?

Le regard hébété que le gallifreyien lui renvoya indiqua à la policière qu'il venait de prendre conscience de ce détail.

- Avec les siècles les constructions se sont éloignées du mont Royal. Les gens sentent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec cette colline.

- Pourtant quelqu'un a bravé cet interdit silencieux.

Le docteur leva son tournevis sonique tel un mousquetaire levant son arme.

- Il est temps d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.


	8. Une visite d'usine

Amy, Rory et Mogaï avaient cherché un indice de présence extraterrestre ou de quelque chose qui aurait expliquer leur bond dans le temps, mais sans succès. Le soleil se couchait et ils cherchaient un coin faire un feu et installer un campement.

- Crois-tu que nous avons une chance de trouver quelque chose, s'impatienta Rory. Il n'y a aucune trace de technologie : rien ne nous permet de trouver un indice.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose. La montagne ne change pas au travers les siècles, pourtant ce ne sont pas des arbres artificiels. Quelque chose cause tout ça. C'est seulement bien caché.

- Caché, répéta Mogaï.

Amy et Rory se tournèrent vers lui. Il répétait pour mieux apprendre, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant.

- Caché, dit-il encore, comme esprits.

- C'est ça, murmura l'infirmier. Les esprits… cette montagne est sacrée pour les amérindiens. Ce n'est pas sans raison.

- C'est vrai, admit Amy. Mogaï, que peux-tu nous dire sur cette montagne ?

- Montagne habitée par esprits. Vous savez. Vous esprits.

- Des esprits voyageurs, répéta Amy. Le monde des esprits est compliqué. Les esprits de la montagne ne se sont pas manifestés à nous.

Elle détesta ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cet enfant montrait une intelligence hors du commun et elle le confortait avec des superstitions. Mais comment lui expliquer les extraterrestres, les voyageurs du temps, les mondes parallèles. C'était trop loin de son univers. Ranger toutes ces manifestations sous la catégorie « esprit » simplifiait les choses. Cependant, en se désignant comme un esprit, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se déifiait et elle détestait ça.

- Il faut attendre. Esprits venir à nous, expliqua l'enfant avec difficulté. Esprits venir la nuit, ajouta-t-il, se remémorant l'enseignement de la shaman.

- En as-tu déjà vu ? Du moins… à part nous.

Il secoua la tête.

- Shaman a vu esprits. Plusieurs fois.

- T'a-t-elle dit à quoi ils ressemblaient ?

Il réfléchit pour trouver les bons mots et les bons gestes.

- Au début : lumière bleue. Ensuite, esprits venir.

- Une lumière bleue, répéta Rory. Comme celle-là, ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt un point derrière Amy et Mogaï ?

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

La jeune femme accueillit les deux étranges personnes.

- Monsieur Smith, madame Tessier, je suis Sadia Lesage, directrice de production. Je vais m'occuper de faire la visite d'usine.

- Enchanté, répondit le docteur en rangeant son papier psychique avec lequel il avait informé la réceptionniste de son statut d'inspecteur en alimentation.

L'idée lui était venue dès qu'il avait su qu'il se trouvait dans une usine alimentaire. Cependant, il avait du expliquer à Joe qu'au 26e siècle, la terre ne suffisait plus à nourrir une humanité toujours plus prolifique et des méthodes alimentaires alternatives étaient apparues. Des usines alimentaires, fabriquant des aliments synthétiques à partir d'algues, de champignons ou de levures transgéniques, avaient sauvées la planète de la famine.

Cependant, après quelques pas, il devint évident que cette usine se démarquait des usines alimentaires traditionnelles. Il n'y avait aucunes cultures particulières et le procédé de transformation semblait nébuleux.

- Nous utilisons le minerais extraits de la montagne pour le transformer en tablette nutritive.

- Quel minerais ? Quel procédé ?

- Vous savez à quel point la concurrence est rude dans le domaine. Le minerais et le procédé sont secrets de fabrication.

- C'est une question de santé publique, nous ne pouvons nous permettre des empoisonnements…

- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Toutes les analyses ont été faites conformément aux lois. Le produit est impeccable. Voyez par vous-même.

Elle tendit au docteur une tablette faite dans une pâte grisâtre, peu appétissante. Le docteur la sentit, puis la goûta.

- Pas mauvais, malgré les apparences.

Il prit une autre bouchée.

- C'est une source importante de protéines, de calcium, de fer et de glucides. Impressionnant ! Comment y arrivez-vous avec des minéraux ?

- Je ne peux pas révéler…

- Ça va ! J'ai compris ! C'était un commentaire en l'air. Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte, ajouta-t-il désignant une porte au fond de la fabrique qui semblait happer l'attention de sa nouvelle compagne ?

- Le laboratoire de recherche et développement. C'est aussi hors limite. Sec…

- Secret de fabrication, j'ai compris. Venez Joe, nous devons faire… notre rapport.


	9. L'esprit de la montagne

Les deux esprits voyageurs se dirigèrent vers la lumière, l'enfant les suivit d'un pas hésitant. Après quelques pas, ils virent une silhouette se détacher lentement de la lumière. Quelqu'un, sans doutes un esprit de la montagne, venait vers eux.

Bientôt, à lueur de la pleine lune, les traits du nouveau venu se précisèrent. Il était plutôt petit, à peine plus grand que Mogaï, mais il avait tout d'un extraterrestre. D'abord, il se tenait debout sur cinq jambes sur lesquels reposait un torse presque cylindrique. Il avait deux bras qui se terminaient par sept doigts très minces et rigides. Cependant, sa tête avait quelque chose de presque humain, si on excluait les yeux exorbités et les longues oreilles qui se dressaient haut sur sa tête.

L'enfant figea devant l'apparition. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : déguerpir. Comme si elle avait compris sa peur, la femme-esprit lui mit une main sur l'épaule dans un geste protecteur. Cela apaisa un peu ses craintes.

Le nouveau venu tendit un objet métallique vers le trio.

- Bonjours, commença Amy. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui êtes-vous, répéta l'apparition à l'objet qu'il tenait. Qui je suis… Je suis le gardien de ces lieux.

- Êtes-vous un esprit de la montagne, demanda l'enfant dans un anglais impeccable ?

- Mogaï, tu parles vraiment bien tout à coup.

- Vous parlez iroquoïen maintenant, s'étonna Mogaï !

Rory pointa l'objet métallique.

- C'est sans doute un genre de traducteur.

- C'est un traducteur, confirma le gardien. Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi errez-vous sur cette montagne ?

- Je suis Amy, voici Rory et Mogaï. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le passé sans savoir comment. Nous étions sur cette montagne et il y a eut cette lumière bleue.

Le gardien les regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Vous avez pris le portail ! C'est impossible ! Seuls des voyageurs du temps sont assez synchronisés avec le vortex pour emprunter le portail.

- Yep ! C'est nous ça, répondit Amy. Aucuns vortex ne nous résiste.

Plus pratique, Rory sauta dans le vif du sujet.

- Comment fait-on pour reprendre le portail et retourner à notre époque ?

- Si vous n'avez pas votre appareil de voyage dans le temps, vous ne le pouvez pas. Le portail est réglé pour s'activer à des moments précis vers d'autres époques passées et futures, de façon aléatoire. Le prochain portail s'activera dans trois jours et il peut vous envoyer à n'importe quelle époque entre il y a 300 ans et dans 900 ans.

- Pourquoi ces dates, demanda Amy sans détours.

- Nous sommes arrivés sur cette montagne il y a 300 ans et nous repartirons dans 900 ans. Je suis le gardien de ces lieux. Le portail a été programmé pour moi. Je saute d'une époque à l'autre pour veilleur sur…

Il s'arrêta.

- Pour veiller sur quoi, insista Rory ?

- Ou sur qui, ajout Amy ?

- Vous en savez assez, coupa froidement le gardien.

Puis, se détournant de Amy et Rory, il tendit la main vers le garçon.

- Je te reconnais, petit shaman. Suis-moi.

Visiblement hypnotisé par l'apparition, Mogaï mit sa main dans l'étrange main de l'esprit et il le suivit, la lumière réapparu et les enveloppa tous les deux.

- Non, cria Amy en se précipitant vers le duo. Mogaï, n'y va pas.

Rory la rattrapa.

- Attend, Amy !

Amy stoppa soudainement sa course. La lumière bleue avait disparue emmenant avec elle l'enfant et l'extraterrestre.


	10. Opération discrète

Le docteur et Joe s'étaient cachés près de l'usine alimentaire et avaient attendu que les employés quittent l'usine. Quand tout fut tout à fait calme, l'étrange duo se dirigea vers la porte d'entré que le tournevis sonique déverrouilla sans problème. Il déverrouilla aussi la deuxième porte et désactiva le système de sécurité. Ce fut cependant le papier psychique qui leur permis d'entrer dans l'usine en servant de carte magnétique. Ce papier trompa aussi le scanner rétinien qui désactiva les détecteurs de mouvement.

Les deux voyageurs du temps purent se rendre jusqu'à la mystérieuse porte du laboratoire de recherche et développement sans problème. Encore là, le tournevis sonique eut raison des réticences de la porte à leur céder le passage.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Sadia Lesage les attendrait, une arme pointée sur eux de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Monsieur Smith et son acolyte, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Je savais que vous tenteriez quelque chose. J'ai un ami qui travaille pour l'agence d'inspection des aliments. Il m'a confirmé qu'aucun John Smith ne travaillait pour eux. Alors qui êtes-vous ?

Joe avait toujours sur elle son pistolet taser, mais sous la menace d'une arme, elle ne pouvait le sortir assez vite. Cependant, elle approcha sa main de la poche de sa veste, guettant l'opportunité.

- Tout va bien, lui chuchota son compagnon. Ne tentez rien.

- Je suis le docteur, dit-il plus haut à Sadia et je ne suis pas inspecteur en aliment. Nous enquêtons sur des phénomènes étranges en rapport avec le mont Royal et sur d'étranges disparitions.

Sadia tourna son arme vers Joe.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis l'inspectrice Josianne Tessier. J'assiste le docteur dans son enquête.

Sadia baissa son arme. Joe soupira, réalisant que cette dernière espérait cette réponse.

- Ma compagnie n'a rien à voir avec ces disparitions. Par contre, il se passe quelque chose ici et j'attendais enfin que quelqu'un s'y intéresse.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas avertie la police, demanda Joe, si vous aviez des inquiétudes ?

- Parce que je n'ai rien de concret et que beaucoup de gens bien placés ont reçu des pots de vin dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas à qui me fier.

- Alors vous choisissez de vous confier à deux inconnus qui entrent par infraction dans votre usine alimentaire.

- Ce n'est pas mon usine, je ne fais qu'y travailler et quelqu'un de corrompu ne serait pas venu y enquêter en secret.

- Bien vue.

- Alors, ajouta Sadia, êtes-vous prêt pour la suite de la visite d'usine ?

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le monde des esprits est bleu, enregistra Mogaï. Il est bleu et lumineux. Partout, il y a cette lumière. Le monde des esprits est une grande cabane vide aux murs lisses. Il n'y a pas d'odeurs et tout est froid. Le monde des esprits est vraiment bizarre.

Le monde des esprits est effrayant, aussi. Tout ce qui concerne les esprits fait peur, y comprit les initiés à ce monde, comme la shaman et comme lui-même.

L'esprit de la montagne était beaucoup plus impressionnant que les esprits voyageurs. Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Mogaï savait qu'il devait lui obéir. Il l'avait suivit malgré ses peurs et il se trouvait maintenant dans cet étrange endroit.

- Es-tu prêt, Mogaï, demanda l'esprit.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix blanche.


	11. Affamé

Le docteur et Joe suivaient Sadia au travers un étrange détale de tunnels sombres qui ne semblaient se terminer que pour commencer un nouveau tunnel.

- Comment avez-vous su qu'elle ne tirerait pas, chuchota la policière ?

- Une directrice ne se déplace pas normalement pour accueillir des intrus et je n'aime pas les armes.

- Ça va : c'est un taser ! Ce n'est pas une arme létale.

- Ha oui ? J'ai testé votre taser, rappelez-vous. Pas très agréable ! Et je ne suis pas convaincu que c'est inoffensif.

- Il faut avoir le cœur solide, je l'admets. Certains de mes collègues l'utilisent sans modération, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Vous m'avez semblé jeune et vigoureux alors j'ai pris le risque.

- D'accord pour vigoureux. Jeune, pas vraiment. Mais avec mes deux cœurs, j'admets que je double mes chances.

- Comment ça deux cœurs, demanda Joe ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le seigneur du temps en laissant Joe sans explication.

Ils franchirent une porte et tout devint sombre et humide

- Nous nous trouvons maintenant sous la montagne, dit alors leur guide.

Elle tendit le bras et atteignit un bras métallique qu'elle rabaissa d'un petit coup sec. Une vaste caverne s'illumina soudain. C'était aussi gros qu'un hangar d'avion. L'endroit était rempli d'immenses containers cylindriques posés les uns sur les autres. La plupart des conteneurs étaient éventrés et vidés de leur contenus. Ils étaient tous tachés d'une étrange substance dont la couleur et la texture rappelaient les tablettes nutritives.

- Voici le supposé minerais qui sert à fabriquer nos tablettes. Nous n'avons rien inventé, le produit était déjà tout fait, caché sous la montagne. Nous n'avons fait que l'emballer dans des petits sachets colorés.

- D'où est-ce que ça vient ?

- Je l'ignore. Le propriétaire l'a probablement découvert par hasard. C'est peut-être une réserve qui aurait été stocké là lors de la deuxième guerre du froid, par des illuminés qui y voyaient la fin du monde. Mais, ils ont fait ça à partir de quoi ? Aucune analyse n'a permis d'identifier l'ingrédient d'origine. Ça ne moisit pas, ça ne pourrit pas, ça pourrait se conserver pour toujours.

Le docteur fit quelque pas vers un container et le sonda avec son tournevis sonique.

- Quelque chose m'échappe. J'ai l'impression que c'est un élément capital.

Il marcha vers les deux femmes et les chapeauta toutes les deux d'une de ses mains, comme pour mettre leur cerveau à contribution.

- Pensons ensemble ! Nous avons de grande quantité d'une substance extrêmement nutritive et qui se conserve bien. Il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre sous la montagne qui est là depuis longtemps, qui se réveille et qui est…

Il arrêta sa phrase et abaissa ses mains.

- Affamé, murmura Joe en le regardant.

- Ho ! Non, s'exclama le docteur !

- Quoi, demanda la directrice !

- Cette nourriture était prévue pour quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Joe.

- Combien en reste-t-il, demanda le gallifrérien sans détours ?

- Il reste les six conteneurs que vous voyez là-bas. L'usine devra bientôt fermer si nous ne trouvons pas un produit de remplacement.

- Ça ne suffira pas, murmura le docteur…

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le feu crépitait doucement au milieu de la forêt sombre. Amy fixait les flammes, hypnotisée par les jeux de lumières. Rory scrutaient les bois, inquiets des cris d'animaux qu'il entendait depuis un moment. Amy quitta sa contemplation et se tourna vers son époux.

- Ce ne sont que des hiboux, dit-elle.

- Des meutes de loup plutôt.

- Non, des hiboux. J'en suis sure. De toute façon, avec toi pour me protéger, je ne crains rien.

Rory ne sourit à la plaisanterie.

- Mon briquet est presque vide. Comment va-t-on allumer le feu la prochaine fois ?

- Mogaï a apporté un drôle d'objet, un genre de grand bâton avec des cordes et une rondelle au centre. J'ai vu la shaman allumer le feu avec ça. Je crois qu'avec un peu de pratique…

- Et la nourriture ? Nous ne pouvons retourner chez les amérindiens sans le petit, mais comment survivre sans eux?

- Nous le retrouverons.

- Comment ?

- Nous avons ratissé tout le secteur, aucune trace.

- Nous creuserons alors ! Le docteur a parlé de quelque chose dans la montagne. C'est sûrement souterrain. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il se dirigeait vers le sommet. C'est sûrement de là que nous pourrons creuser.

- Amy, tu ne te rends pas compte de notre situation, soupira Rory.

Amy se dressa et fixa un regard furibond vers Rory.

- Bien sur que je m'en rends compte. Mais quand je suis avec le docteur, il y a toujours des options. Quand, je suis avec toi, toutes les portes se ferment. Et ça je ne veux pas l'entendre. Nous allons déplacer cette montagne s'il le faut, mais nous allons retrouver cet enfant et retourner à notre époque. Compris !

- Compris, répondit Rory vaincu.


	12. La rencontre

Dans les laboratoires de contrôle de qualité de l'usine alimentaire, le docteur examinait la substance nutritive dont il avait prit un échantillon dans le container. Une enzyme avait été ajoutée à la substance liquide pour en faire une barre solide, c'est pourquoi le docteur avait réclamé un échantillon du produit original. Tout en faisant une série de tests, il marmonnait des phrases du genre : « Ce qui m'étonne, c'est le taux élevé de gras et de protéine dans cette substance apparemment synthétique » ou bien « on dirait que les chaînes de protéines ont été réagencé à partir de…».

Puis, soudain, il arrêta tout et regarda la substance avec étonnement.

- Non !

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Joe ?

- Il faut y retourner, nous avons loupé quelque chose.

Il fit volte-face et fixa la directrice pendant un moment.

- Ce n'est pas la seule salle, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose.

- En effet, admit-elle, comment le savez vous ?

- Je dois voir le reste de ce complexe souterrain.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, soupira-t-elle. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé comment ouvrir la porte qui nous donnait accès au reste de l'endroit. Nous avons tout essayer, sauf les explosifs. Il y avait trop de risque d'effondrement.

- Faites-moi confiance là-dessus, répondit le docteur en palpant la poche de son veston dans laquelle se trouvait son outil fétiche.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Mogaï ne rêvait pas. Depuis longtemps, il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, perdu dans le monde des esprits. Un jour, il serait shaman, l'esprit gardien le lui avait montré. Il lui avait montré l'image d'un vieil homme sage et puissant, un shaman que l'esprit avait un jour rencontré. Étrangement, Mogaï allait devenir cet homme.

Alors, le vieux shaman avait parlé au gardien de la montagne, il lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec les esprits voyageurs quand il était enfant, et il lui avait parlé d'une autre rencontre avec un esprit encore plus puissant : un esprit seigneur du temps.

Le gardien avait endormi l'enfant lui promettant qu'à son réveil l'attendrait cette incroyable rencontre. Il lui avait donné un message pour le seigneur du temps et une mission à accomplir.

Mogaï ferma les yeux, dormit un peu et se réveilla, certain qu'il venait de s'endormir. Il entendait des voix, des bruits de pas et soudain le couvercle de son unité cryogénique s'ouvrit devant un nouvel esprit, un esprit qui lui sembla à la fois jeune et vieux, jeune de visage, mais vieux derrière son regard. Il sut qu'il avait devant lui l'esprit seigneur du temps.

- Alors, bien dormit, demanda joyeusement ce dernier au jeune iroquoïen ?


	13. Le messager

Le couple regardait la clairière sans dire un mot depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient épuisés ; ils avaient ratissé la montagne une partie de la journée sans trouver la moindre trace de vie extraterrestre. Puis, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans cette clairière.

- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, commença Amy.

- Moi aussi, répondit Rory.

- C'est comme si…

- On l'avait en pleine figure…

- Et qu'on ne pouvait pas…

- Le voir.

Amy lâcha un petit cri de frayeur. Rory s'empara d'une vieille branche d'arbre et pivota sur lui-même prêt à faire face à un danger inconnu.

- Qu'as-tu vu, demanda-t-il ?

- Rien, répondit Amy, c'est juste que nous sommes devenus comme ces vieux couples dont l'un finit la phrase de l'autre. C'est terrible !

Rory jeta la branche par terre.

- Et puis après ! Cela veut juste dire que nous sommes connectés à la même source. Nous nous comprenons. Est-ce si grave?

- D'accord, répondit Amy d'une moue boudeuse.

Puis son expression changea à nouveau.

- Je reconnais cette clairière ! Nous sommes passé au côté avec le docteur.

- Ça ne me dit rien.

- Il y avait une grande structure métallique en forme de croix. Enfin, il y aura une croix d'au moins 20 ou 30 mètres de haut juste ici.

- Et alors, demanda Rory avec scepticisme.

- Et moi qui croyais que nous connections, railla Amy. La croix était peut-être là pour cacher quelque chose ou l'entrée de quelque chose. Cette clairière ne me semble pas naturelle.

- Ça va, j'ai comprit, reprit Rory en ramassant la branche pour gratter frénétiquement le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je creuse, mais avec le peu d'outils dont nous disposons, ça va prendre des années !

La branche heurta quelque chose de solide et se cassa. Rory se baissa pour examiner le sol.

- Amy, il faut que tu voies ça !

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

- C'est… on dirait un amérindien, s'étonna la directrice.

- Il a été cryogénisé, il y a exactement 912 ans, répondit le docteur en examina les consoles. Félicitations, mon garçon, c'est tout un bond.

- Êtes-vous l'esprit seigneur du temps, demanda ce dernier en toute innocence ?

Le docteur lâcha la console et regarda l'enfanta avec étonnement.

- Tu as dormi neuf siècles pour venir me parler ! Qui es-tu ?

Mogaï s'assit dans le caisson de cryogénie et regarda autour de lui. Étonnamment, rien n'avait changé. La maison des esprits était aussi bleue, aussi froide. Ça ne devait pas faire si longtemps qu'il était endormit, le Tardis ayant traduit pour lui 912 ans en vies d'homme. Il regarda l'esprit. Étrange : celui-là ne lui faisait pas peur. Peut-être devenait-il un homme ? Quand il retournerait chez lui, qui sait : la shaman ne lui ferait plus peur.

- Je suis Mogaï, apprenti shaman dans le village d'Hochelaga.

- Enchanté. Et moi, je suis le docteur. Comment es-tu venu ici ?

- J'ai un message de la part du gardien de la montagne.

- De qui ?

- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ce message alors je l'ai juste mémorisé.

- Je t'écoute.

- La présence de votre vaisseau a déréglé son portail temporel, il ne peut atteindre cette époque. Et cette époque est la plus critique. Beaucoup de gens risquent de mourir. Vous devez aller aux coordonnées temporelles 4, 39, 64, 25. Là où vos deux vortex peuvent se rejoindre.

- Rien d'autre, demanda le docteur espérant des nouvelles de ses compagnons disparus.

- Non, c'est tout.


	14. Rencontres au sommet

- Nous sommes dans le cockpit d'un vaisseau spatial, répétait Rory, impressionné.

La branche cassée lui avait révélé un sas qui leur avait permis d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Il est vrai qu'avant de découvrir la Montréal du futur Rory n'avait été que dans la Venise du passé (réf. Saison 5 Vampires of Venice), mais il n'avait pas encore découvert l'espace.

- La montagne est donc un vaisseau spatial, poursuivit Rory.

- Ou peut-être pas, répliqua l'Écossaise. Je dirais plutôt que le vaisseau est caché dans la montagne. Voit sur les plans.

Elle désigna un panneau lumineux sur lequel on voyait le plan de l'intérieur du vaisseau. Rory vint la rejoindre pour examiner le panneau.

- Nous sommes ici, dans le cockpit. Derrière la porte, là se trouve une vaste salle et le long de la salle un corridor avec d'autres pièces, plus petites.

- Les moteurs sont là, pointa Amy, enfin je crois…

- Mais où sont tout le monde, demanda enfin Rory ?

- Il ne reste que moi !

Ils se tournèrent, le gardien se tenait dans le coin.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Mogaï, s'écria Amy ?

- Où est-il, rajouta Rory ?

- Je l'ai envoyé en mission.

- Où, insista Rory ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit le gardien, je ne peux pas vous le ramener. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon, s'exclama Amy ! Pourquoi avoir besoin de lui !

- Il est bien plus que ça, reprit le gardien. N'avez-vous pas remarqué son intelligence, sa grande sensibilité, sa curiosité. Il est capable de bien plus de chose que vous ne le croyez.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Parce qu'il est mon ami, même s'il ne le sait pas encore.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le Tardis se matérialisa sur une montagne dénudée de toute végétation dans une plaine rocheuse. Le ciel était couvert et le tonnerre grondait au loin. La porte s'ouvrit : le docteur, Joe et Mogaï sortirent.

- C'est ici, déclara le docteur.

Puis il regarda autour de lui.

- Au fait, que faisons-nous ici ?

- C'est où ici, demanda Joe.

- Comment ! Ne reconnaissez-vous pas l'endroit ? Nous sommes sur le Mont Royal et ces tas de pierres que nous voyons là-bas, c'est votre ville, enfin, ce qu'il en reste.

- Alors, je change ma question : c'est quand ici ?

- Nous sommes loin dans le futur, des millénaires après votre temps. La Terre n'est plus habitée, mais les humains existent toujours. Ils ont fuit la Terre agonisante pour coloniser la galaxie. Vous êtes une espèce surprenante, ajouta-t-il admiratif, quoi qu'il arrive, vous avancez, vous allez toujours de l'avant.

- Ça ne nous dit pas ce que nous faisons ici.

- Nous sommes aux coordonnées que notre jeune ami nous a données. Je crois qu'il y a des champs subtemporel qui permettent à deux vortex de se croiser…

Une lumière bleutée se manifesta à ce moment, sauvait Joe et Mogaï d'un exposé peu prometteur.

- Quelqu'un arrive, expliqua Mogaï.

La lumière laissa à la silhouette d'un homme qui marchait à l'aide d'une canne. Il fit quelques pas vers les nouveaux venus. L'homme, visiblement âgé, avait les traits d'un amérindien que ses cheveux longs et argentés accentuaient. Cependant, il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate. Sans dire un mot, il regarda pendant un bon moment le jeune Iroquoïen. Puis, il leva les yeux vers le docteur.

- Bonjour, docteur, ça faisait longtemps.

- Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré, demanda le docteur ?

- Oui, reprit le vieillard en regardant à nouveau l'enfant.

Le seigneur du temps comprit soudain.

- Non, s'exclama-t-il en regardant tour à tour l'enfant et le vieillard !

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda la policière ?

- C'est la même personne, expliqua le docteur. Voici Mogaï enfant et voici Mogaï vieillard. Mogaï 10 ans et Mogaï… heu… 70 ans ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter après 300, reprit le vieillard.

Le docteur sorti son tournevis et le pointa vers le vieillard, puis examina le résultat de son sondage sonique.

- C'est impossible, vous êtes humains ! À moins que…

- Pendant de longues années, j'ai été shaman et je me suis occupé de mon peuple. Souvent, le gardien de la montagne est venu à moi à travers ces années. Nous sommes devenus amis. C'est lui qui m'a changé pour que je puisse vivre longtemps. Il avait besoin de mon aide.


	15. Le secret du gardien

- J'avais besoin de l'aide de ce shaman, expliqua le gardien à Amy et Rory alors qu'il leur faisait visiter le vaisseau. Je suis mourant et la montagne a besoin d'un gardien.

- Pourquoi, s'exclama Rory ! Qu'est-ce que vous gardez ?

- Je ne devais pas vous le dire, mais j'ai consulté mes bases de données depuis notre dernière rencontre et je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes les compagnons perdus du seigneur du temps. Je sais ce qu'il va faire et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Venez !

Ils traversèrent le vaisseau en silence, jusqu'à un sas. Le gardien ouvrit le sas qui les fit sortir du vaisseau en plein cœur de la montagne. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense caverne creusée sous la montagne.

- C'est incroyable, s'exclama Amy en voyant ce qui remplissait la caverne !

- Est-ce… est-ce que c'est ce que je pense, balbutia Rory ?

- Ce sont bien des œufs, confirma le gardien.

Devant le trio, se trouvait une ruche titanesque et creusée à même la montagne, il y avait des milliers d'alcôves remplis de milliers d'œufs rosés de la taille de ballons de football, un réseau de fils lumineux connectaient tous les alcôves ensembles.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

- Ce sont les derniers survivants de leur espèce, expliqua le vieux shaman. Ils ne sont pas encore nés et vus le taux de radiation trop faible de la croûte terrestre, leur période de gestation devra durer mille deux cent ans à condition que ces œufs soient placés en état de ralentissement biologique. C'est un procédé complexe mis au point par leurs scientifiques.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura le docteur visiblement excité par cette découverte. Une civilisation extraterrestre dort sous le mont Royal !

- Une civilisation d'enfants, ajouta Joe. Ho zut ! Cette substance nutritive, c'était…

- Du lait, confirma le docteur en s'assombrissant.

- Alors, quand ils naîtront, ils mourront de faim.

- C'est pire que ça, répondit le docteur, les Montréalais se nourrissent de cette substance depuis des décennies. Ils en suent par tous les pores de leur peau, ils sentent le lait extraterrestre, alors...

Joe comprit l'horreur de la situation : « Mais ce sont des créatures intelligentes, pas des bêtes sauvages ! »

- Ce sont des nouveau-nés, capables de courir et d'aller chercher eux-mêmes leur nourriture, mais sans aucune notion du monde qui les entourent, de ce qui est bien ou de ce qui est mal. Ils seront incapable de différencier un être humain intelligent et pensant d'un biberon ambulant.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

- Je disposais de 500 années, expliqua le gardien aux deux écossais. Je ne peux pas vivre les 1200 ans nécessaires à leur éclosion. Mais, je suis le seul à pouvoir les protéger alors j'ai trafiqué notre système de téléportation pour voyager dans le temps, mais comme ce n'est pas une vraie machine à voyager dans le temps, son efficacité est limitée. Je ne peux faire que des bonds de 92 ans minimum, que ce soit dans le passé ou le futur. Alors, j'ai programmé le faisceau pour me téléporter de façon aléatoire du passé au futur et du futur au passé. Comme ça, je peux surveiller les œufs sans être toujours là. Je suis là par moment, ce qui me permet de vérifier régulièrement les systèmes de survie, de les réparer et de m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Mais vous allez mourir avant votre temps, murmura Amy.

- Un effet de l'utilisation prolongée du faisceau, quelque chose que je n'avais pas prévu. Mes cellules se dégradent, ça ressemble à ce que vous appelez le cancer. Je ne pourrai pas être présent lors de l'éclosion, alors j'ai eut besoin de l'aide de Mogaï.

- Et en quoi un enfant amérindien peut-être vous être utile ?

- Et bien, il ne sera pas toujours un enfant.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, demanda le docteur ?

- Votre vaisseau s'est posé à l'époque de l'éclosion des œufs et comme le faisceau de voyage temporel est… artisanal, je ne peux pas me téléporter à cette époque.

- Voilà donc pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu empêcher le pillage du lait.

- C'est exact. Les œufs vont éclore, ils n'auront rien à manger et personne ne pourra les guider vers leur vaisseau où leur prochaine destination est programmée.

- Quelle destination ?

- La Terre était parfaite pour leur éclosion, mais une planète inhabitée a été sélectionnée par le gardien pour qu'ils puissent y vivre. Des appareils ont modifié l'atmosphère pour la rendre habitable. La planète les attend.

- Le seul problème, c'est la nourriture. Il faut leur trouver un produit de remplacement.

- Entre autre chose, répondit l'amérindien.


	16. Hochelaga

Le gardien fit visiter ce qu'il appelait le nid où grandissaient plusieurs milliers d'embryons de Midorien : une future civilisation en attente de sa renaissance. Il raconta au jeune couple qu'ils avaient quitté leur planète, il y a longtemps, pour trouver un nouveau monde à une génération d'orphelins. Il parla du vaisseau spatial, une arche où les milliers d'œufs avaient été congelés en attente de leur implantation sur la nouvelle planète. Ils étaient un équipage d'une dizaine de personnes alors.

Pendant leur voyage, la planète choisie avait été colonisée par une civilisation guerrière : les Sontarans. L'escarmouche qui avait suivit avait tué presque tout l'équipage. Le gardien avait du se poser d'urgence sur la planète la plus proche et dont les conditions seraient les meilleures pour les œufs. Il avait trouvé la Terre. Il avait ensuite organisé tout le reste, le repérage de la future planète midorienne, l'utilisation des robots pour creuser un nid dans la montagne et l'envoie des mêmes robots vers la future planète pour la rendre habitable en mille deux cent ans.

Il avait tout prévu mais il n'avait pas prévu que la planète de secours, la Terre serait habitée. Il avait dû s'y faire et protéger les œufs du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Tout en leur racontant cette histoire, le gardien les avait guidés jusque dans une petite pièce, remplie de tables hautes et de panneaux lumineux. Il s'était étendu sur une des tables qui s'était tout à coup allumée. Un petit robot volant avait fait son apparition, une seringue avait surgit du ventre du robot pour se planter dans le bras du gardien.

- Nous sommes dans une infirmerie, comprit soudain Rory.

- Vous allez bien, demanda Amy.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis condamné.

- Mais… vous n'allez pas mourir maintenant.

Le gardien leur paru soudain fatiguée.

- J'ai trouvé un remplaçant : votre Mogaï d'un âge avancé. Je suis allé le chercher dans le futur. Je l'ai préparé à sa mission, je lui ai tout enseigné. Maintenant, je peux m'en aller. Tout est prêt.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? Comment retourner à notre époque ?

- Vous verrez…

L'extraterrestre lâcha un long râle, puis se tut.

- Rory, regarde, murmura Amy !

L'extraterrestre semblait dormir, mais son corps était en train de se transformer. Ses membres autrefois si rigides semblaient ramollir, son visage s'étirait bizarrement.

- Il est mort, murmura Rory et on dirait qu'il…

- Fond, compléta Amy soudainement consciente qu'elle venait de terminer la phrase de son compagnon.

Ils regardèrent l'extraterrestre se transformer lentement en une flaque d'un liquide nauséabond duquel surgit une boule molle et visqueuse : tout ce qui restait du gardien de la montagne.

- Hé ! Bien, s'exclama Rory, incertain de la formule appropriée pour un phénomène si étrange !

Amy fut la première à se détourner des restes du gardien.

- Viens Rory !

- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Le seul qui aurait pu nous ramener vient de fondre devant nous.

- Nous allons explorer chaque recoin du vaisseau et toutes les grottes de cette montagne, nous trouveront bien une solution.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

- Docteur ?

Joe croyait revivre la même scène encore et encore. Une fois de plus, elle se trouvait dans le Tardis avec un gallifreyien pas pressé de répondre et concentré sur sa console qui l'emmenait vers une destination inconnue. La différence est qu'un enfant amérindien les observait en silence avec un regard curieux.

- Docteur, quel est le plan ? Où allons nous maintenant ?

- Tirez ce levier, lui dit-il enfin, sans lever les yeux de la console.

La policière baissa les yeux, devant elle se trouvait une demi douzaine de levier de tailles et de couleurs différentes.

- Lequel ?

- Le rouge, dit-il avant de lever les yeux. Non, le jaune…

- Il y en a deux jaunes.

- En fait, c'est le rouge.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui ! Tirez sur le rouge, maintenant !

Elle hésita et obéit. Elle fut projetée par terre par un choc et se releva chancelante.

- Finalement, aurais-je dû tirer un jaune, demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme ?

- Non, c'était bien le rouge. Bravo !

Le docteur se dirigea vers la porte.

- Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

- Mais où, demanda Joe ? Je veux dire quand ?

- Cette fois le où est aussi important que le quand. Nous sommes revenus à ton époque d'origine, Mogaï. Et pour ne pas nuire au faisceau de téléportation du gardien, nous nous sommes éloignés suffisamment de la montagne.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors suivi de Joe et de Mogaï pour se retrouver au beau milieu du village d'Hochelaga, encerclé par des guerriers inquiets qui baissèrent les armes dès qu'ils reconnurent l'apprenti shaman.

- Bien visé, lança Joe avec ironie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'avais prévu un atterrissage en dehors de la muraille, mais vous avez tiré le levier trop vite.

- Êtes-vous certains que c'était le bon levier ?

- Hum ! Peut-être que le levier bleu… Non ! En fait, c'était le bon levier !

À ce moment, la shaman arriva essoufflée.

- Mogaï, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

L'enfant désigna le docteur.

- C'est un esprit seigneur du temps. Il est très puissant. Il m'a ramené.

- Il t'a ramené d'où, demanda-t-elle et où sont les deux esprits voyageurs ?

À ce moment, le docteur s'approcha et les interrompit.

- Excusez-moi, vous avez bien dit qu'il y avait deux esprits voyageurs ?

- Oui, répondit la shaman. Ils ont vécu ici quelques temps.

- Une grande rousse et un jeune homme plutôt nerveux ?

- Exact, dit la shaman, êtes-vous celui qu'ils cherchaient à contacter : celui qui peut traverser les saisons et les vies d'homme ?

- Où sont-il, insista le docteur ?

- Je les ai emmenés sur la montagne, expliqua Mogaï. C'était avant que l'esprit de la montagne ne me guide vers vous.

Le docteur fixa la lointaine colline qui apparaissait à l'horizon. Il ne pouvait l'approcher avec son Tardis sans nuire au faisceau du gardien. La marche serait longue.

- Mogaï vous y conduira, conclut la Shaman.

L'enfant eut un mouvement de recul. Il croyait que ses expériences récentes avaient eut raison de ses craintes, mais il craignait de rencontrer d'autres esprits. Il en avait assez vu pour toute une vie et il n'était apprenti shaman que depuis quelques jours. Pouvait-il avoir une petite pause de ces rencontres fantastiques ? Le docteur remarqua son regard craintif, mais ne dit rien. L'enfant partit et réapparut avec un sac contenant le nécessaire pour le voyage.

Le seigneur du temps eut un dernier regard pour le Tardis, au beau milieu de la place du village que les Iroquoïens regardaient avec respect.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, promit-il. Je vous en débarrasse dès mon retour.

- Nous en prendrons bien soin, promit la shaman.


	17. À tout problème

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre, mais on pouvait voir les lumières des appareils luire autours des conteneurs cylindriques. Rory était impressionné autant par l'immensité de la salle et des appareils que par le silence enveloppé d'une atmosphère inquiétante.

- Ça m'a l'air immense. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sans répondre, Amy fit quelques pas vers une petite lumière clignotante. Elle découvrit un étrange appareil, toujours attaché à un cylindre.

- Qu'est-ce que ce truc ?

Rory approcha.

- Je ne sais pas, ça sert probablement à transporter ces cylindres.

- Je ne crois pas, il y a trop de boutons sur cet appareil.

- Ouais ! Je sais, maugréa Rory. C'est dans ces moments qu'on a besoin d'un docteur extraterrestre vraiment brillant.

- Yep, répondit Amy après avoir prit le temps de bien réfléchir. Mais comme on n'en a pas sous la main, on va essayer de se débrouiller.

Elle approcha la console, repéra un gros bouton rouge et avant que Rory ait pu l'en empêcher, elle pesa dessus avec force. Une alarme retentit.

- Ce n'est pas bon ça, s'inquiéta Rory.

La lumière se fit dans l'entrepôt, et ils remarquèrent que mis à part une dizaine d'appareils identiques, un énorme robot se réveillait dans un coin de l'entrepôt. D'abord tout petit, il se dépliait lentement pour devenir une immense créature de forme insectoïde.

- Tu as raison, chuchota Amy, ce n'est pas bon du tout !

- Courrons, s'écria Rory !

Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie alors que le robot fila devant eux et leur bloqua l'accès. Il leva un bras mécanique menaçant le jeune couple comme s'il allait tirer.

- Rory ! C'est dans « ces » moments-là qu'on a besoin d'un docteur extraterrestre…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, le robot s'éteignit et se replia sur lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit devant le docteur qui tenait encore son tournevis sonique à la main. Sans s'occuper de ses compagnons retrouvés, ni de la policière et du jeune amérindien qui l'accompagnaient, il se précipita vers le robot.

- Belle technologie, dit-il admiratif, tout en déverrouillant un panneau de contrôle du robot avec son tournevis. C'est impressionnant ce que ces… heu…

- Midoriens, risqua Amy.

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est impressionnant ce que ces Midoriens ont réussit à faire…

Il releva la tête vers Rory et Amy.

- C'est vrai : c'était bien des Midoriens ?

- C'est ce qu'a dit le gardien avant de s'éteindre, répondit Rory.

- Au fait, je suis contente de vous voir, s'exclama Amy !

Le docteur sembla prendre conscience qu'il vivait des retrouvailles. Il abandonna le robot et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je suis content de vous avoir retrouvés, surtout de vous avoir retrouvés ici. Ce vaisseau extraterrestre est extraordinaire : ce nid de… Midoriens. Êtes-vous sûre d'avoir bien entendu ? Des Midoriens?

- C'est quoi des Midoriens, demanda alors Joe ?

- Il y une légende qui circule dans les planètes réticuliennes sur les Midoriens. C'est une espèce aussi ancienne que la galaxie. Nul ne connaît leur planète d'origine. Ce sont des nomades. Ils sautent d'une planète à l'autre à chaque génération. Mais il faut 10 000 ans à une génération pour exister. À la fin de sa vie, chaque Midorien pond un œuf. Les œufs sont tous embarqués sur un vaisseau et expédiés sur une autre planète où le cycle recommence. La planète qu'ils laissent derrière est cependant pleine de bactéries midoriennes et cela crées d'autres formes de vies. Ils seraient responsables de l'apparition de milliers de civilisations.

- Ça ressemble à l'histoire que nous a racontée le vieux shaman, fit remarquer la policière.

- Et celle que nous a raconté le gardien, renchérit Amy.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça le survivant de la guerre du temps. C'est juste trop beau pour être vrai, mais au fond, c'est vrai. Nous sommes dans un nid de Midoriens.

- Un nid de Midoriens dont la nourriture a été pillée, ajouta la Montréalaise.

- Vous, vous avez le don de gâcher des retrouvailles, maugréa le docteur. Mais vous avez raison. Nous devons trouver une solution à ce problème ici et maintenant.

- Nous sommes dans l'entrepôt où la nourriture a été pillée, fit remarquer Joe, mais dans le passé, donc, elle est toujours là. Si nous pouvions la déplacer à un autre endroit…

- Non, très mauvaise idée, coupa le docteur. C'est comme pour Mary Fisher, rappelez-vous !

- Oui, soupira Joe. Nous ne pouvions sauver Mary parce que nous sommes allés dans le passé à cause de son meurtre, ça aurait créé un paradoxe (réf. Fanfic Le mauvais choix). Nous sommes ici à cause du pillage des conteneurs dans le futur, donc, nous ne pouvons pas changer ce fait à partir du passé.

- Bravo, s'exclama le seigneur du temps, vous avez compris !

- Mais, ajouta Amy, Mary Fisher a bien été sauvée.

- Amy, ce n'est pas le temps pour ce genre de commentaire. Il faut trouver une solution !

- Mais…

- Amy !

- Docteur, hésita Rory. Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par nous dire à quoi sert cet appareil.

Il pointa l'objet qui avait intrigué le jeune couple plusieurs minutes auparavant. Le docteur lança un regard curieux vers l'objet. Il en fit le tours, puis finalement, il sortit son tournevis sonique pour l'examiner plus en profondeur.

- Rory ! Vous êtes un génie, s'exclama-t-il enfin, au comble de l'excitation ! Non en fait, vous êtes un début de génie. Non, un balbutiement de génie ! Bon, disons que c'était une idée géniale. Ceci est la réponse à tous nos problèmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Joe ?

- Ceci est un synthétiseur de nourriture. Cet objet a rempli tous les conteneurs; il se sert de l'humidité de l'air, de l'énergie solaire qu'il transforme à un niveau moléculaire : bref, c'est un procédé fascinant. Il vient tout juste de terminer son travail.


	18. L'Écosion

Sadia Lesage avait enfin posé la dernière bombe, tout était prêt pour l'exécution de son plan. Ce docteur et sa complice lui avaient été d'une grande utilité. Les caméras de surveillances avaient filmé leur entrée par effraction, ce qui en ferait de bons suspects. Elle les avait occupés pour qu'ils restent suffisamment longtemps pour que ça paraisse louche. Personne ne soupçonnerait la fille du propriétaire d'avoir détruit l'usine pour toucher la prime d'assurance. Les conteneurs étaient presque tous vides et aucun produit de remplacement n'avait pu être développé. Son père était sur le point de lui léguer une usine sans avenir.

Elle était dans l'entrepôt et posait les dernières charges quand elle entendit un étrange grondement. Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'elle vit le mur devant elle se volatiliser. Des milliers de petites créatures étranges aux multiples pattes surgirent et se précipitèrent sur les six conteneurs encore pleins. Elle se rappela l'avertissement de la policière : cette nourriture était prévue pour quelqu'un d'autre; Et selon le docteur, il n'en restait pas assez. Elle comprit alors avec horreur la portée de cette déclaration.

Les créatures se débattaient pour dévorer le maigre repas qu'ils leur restaient, quand elles eurent terminé, elle se tournèrent vers Sadia et la regardèrent avec appétit.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Dans le village d'Hochelaga la vie reprenait son cours normal, du moins si on excluait la boîte bleue qui le décorait depuis peu. Les esprits voyageurs étaient revenus avec le nouvel apprenti de la shaman et la promesse de leur départ soulageait les inquiétudes de certains Iroquoïens qui commençaient à trouver que le monde des esprits prenait trop de place dans leur village. Il en subsisterait des contes et des histoires qu'on se raconterait le soir près du feu tandis que la réputation du shaman en devenir dépasserait de loin les limites du village.

Épuisés, Rory et Amy se précipitèrent dans le Tardis suivi de la policière; le docteur fermait la marche. Il se tourna un dernier moment vers les villageois massés autour du Tardis, histoire de s'assurer que cet objet inquiétant quitterait bientôt leur paysage. Il remarqua Mogaï qui se tenait à l'écart et s'avança vers lui.

- Je crois que nous allons nous revoir un jour, dans… environ 300 ans de ta vie.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mogaï inquiet de ce futur où les esprits seraient plus présents qu'avec n'importe quel shaman avant lui.

- As-tu toujours aussi peur ?

- C'est effrayant tout ça, répondit-il.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. C'est très effrayant !

- Même pour un esprit, demanda-t-il avec scepticisme ?

- Bien sur ! La peur est un don, pas une faiblesse. Ta peur sera toujours ta meilleure conseillère. C'est comme un flambeau dans la nuit, elle t'avertit des dangers. Écoute-la toujours, mais ne la laisse jamais te contrôler. C'est toi qui décide, pas elle. D'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit l'enfant pensif.

- Bon, reprit le pilote du Tardis. C'est bien joli les adieux, mais nous avons une ville du 26ème siècle et une civilisation extra-terrestre à sauver. Je crois que, pour une fois, c'est vraiment de circonstance, ajouta-t-il en regardant le village amérindien : Géronimo !

Il s'engouffra dans la cabine de police qui se dématérialisa quelques instants plus tard. La shaman approcha l'enfant. Il ne sursauta pas en la voyant. Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : Géronimo ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il l'a dit en regardant le village, c'est peut-être le nom de son village.


	19. Le festin midorien

Sadia s'enfuit à toute jambe. Sans se soucier des caméras de surveillance, elle traversa l'usine en courant pour ressortir par la porte d'entrée. Les créatures étaient toujours à ses trousses et la directrice commençait à s'essouffler. Elle devait trouver un endroit où elle serait hors de leur portée. Elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre et réalisa avec horreur qu'elle se terminait dans un cul de sac. Les créatures la talonnaient, elle ne pouvait revenir sur ses pas. Elle remarqua une porte s'ouvrir dans la pénombre, un rayon de lumière en sortie. Une main se tendit pour attraper la sienne et l'attira en sécurité à l'intérieur.

La main appartenait à quelqu'un qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : le docteur. Derrière lui, l'inspectrice qui l'avait accompagnée dans l'usine ainsi qu'un jeune couple l'attendaient dans un décor étrangement lumineux. Elle essaya de parler, mais elle était à bout de souffle. Après quelques essaies, elle finit par articuler quelques mots…

- Ces créatures… elles voulaient…

- Je crois bien qu'elles voulaient vous dévorer, répondit le docteur.

- Mais elles vont dévorer toute la ville !

- En fait, elles vont dévorer quelques milliers de personnes avant d'être arrêtées par la police et l'armée qui n'auront pas de pitié pour ces enfants innocents. Ce sera un génocide défensif.

Sadia sortit son détonateur de ses poches.

- J'ai mis des explosifs dans l'usine. Si je les fais exploser, la plupart d'entre elles ne pourra pas sortir.

Elle approcha son doigt du bouton, le docteur sorti son tournevis sonique de sa poche et pointa son détonateur. Elle appuya sur le bouton, rien ne se produisit.

- Ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-elle déçue.

- J'ai désactivé votre engin de mort. Je viens de vous dire que ce sont des enfants ! Nous n'allons pas les exterminer sous prétexte qu'ils ont faims. N'oubliez pas que c'est par votre faute s'ils sont affamés. Ne me mentez pas, je sais que cette usine vous appartient. Vous n'auriez pas fait tout ça autrement.

Sadia soupira.

- Que peut-on faire ? Ils vont tout dévorer et quand les gens découvriront d'où ils sont sortis, ils vont me lyncher, moi et ma famille.

Le docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis, il pointa son tournevis sonique vers la montagne et referma la porte.

- C'est tout, s'exclama Sadia. Un petit coup de baguette magique ne réglera rien.

- Venez voir.

Il s'en alla vers la console centrale, activa un écran et le fit pivoter pour que Sadia et ses compagnons puissent voir la suite. Un grondement d'abord discret devenait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, une explosion fut visible sur le côté de la montagne et un immense robot de forme insectoïde en sortit. Il pulvérisa la grille en tirant un rayon lumineux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça…

- Je l'ai reprogrammé, expliqua fièrement le Gallifréyen. Il a creusé un réservoir profondément sous la montagne, loin de votre usine. Il y a mit le synthétiseur de nourriture qui a reconstitué la réserve que vous avez volée. Il a fallu un siècle pour creuser la montagne et recharger les batteries du synthétiseur et deux siècles pour reconstituer le stock de nourriture. Les enfants Midoriens auront de quoi se nourrir. Regardez !

Le groupe de créature extraterrestre de plus en plus nombreux se dirigeaient maintenant vers le trou creusé à flanc de montagne. L'odeur de tout ce lait midorien était plus forte que tout et leur instinct les y poussait. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le trou.

- Et maintenant, nous n'avons qu'à sceller le trou et tout sera réglé, reprit Sadia soulagée.

- Maintenant, reprit Joe Tessier, nous allons partir d'ici. Et vous n'allez rien faire de tel.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Quand vous serez parti d'ici, j'aurai toute la latitude pour agir.

- Oubliez ça, reprit le docteur. J'ai programmé le robot pour qu'il protège ces enfants des gens tel que vous jusqu'à l'arrivé du nouveau gardien de la montagne. J'ai reprogrammé le faisceau pour envoyer le vieux Mogaï ici, dans vingt minutes. Il guidera les Midoriens gavés de lait vers le vaisseau qui est prêt à partir en direction de leur planète d'accueil. Vous ne pourrez rien faire pour les en empêcher.

- Mais…

Joe approcha son visage de la directrice.

- Vous êtes chanceuses de ne pas vivre à mon époque. Je vous aurais mises en cellule et j'aurais ramassé le plus de preuves sur vos activités. Vous vouliez tout faire sauter pour toucher l'assurance, après avoir vendu à vos citoyens de la nourriture dont vous ignoriez la provenance, sans compter les pots de vins que vous avez du verser pour poursuivre vos activités. Vous avez bien dit que vous aviez des amis à l'agence d'inspection des aliments. Je devine la nature de votre amitié. Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse : ici, je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

- Joe, coupa le docteur ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Si nous ne partons pas bientôt, le vieux shaman ne pourra venir. Alors à moins que vous teniez à ce que nous emmenions cette dame avec nous.

La policière eut un sourire malicieux.

- Bonne idée !

La directrice comprit, elle poussa la porte et elle s'enfuit.

- Bien, reprit la policière, j'espère que nous lui avons fait assez peur pour la faire réfléchir.

- Croyez-en mon expérience, ces gens là n'abandonnent jamais, répondit le docteur alors qu'il faisait décoller le Tardis.

11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11-11

Le Tardis se posa dans la ruelle où il avait cueillit Joe à peine quelques minutes plutôt.

- Vous êtes certains que vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner ? Après tout, vous avez réalisé votre rêve d'être inspectrice, il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Joe lança un sourire énigmatique au seigneur du temps avant de répondre.

- C'est amusant, vous m'aviez dit que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas et vous voilà !

- Vous êtes chanceuse, c'est très rare en effet que cette chance se produise deux fois. C'est sûrement un signe du destin !

- Vous seriez trop content, dit-elle en souriant. C'est très tentant, mais je dois encore décliner. Voyez-vous, je ne peux supporter l'idée que cette Sadia Lesage s'en soit sortie blanchie. Je n'aime pas me retrouver à une époque où mon badge ne vaut rien. C'est frustrant. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

Le seigneur du temps sembla à nouveau déçu.

- C'est dommage, parce que même sans badge, on a un pouvoir quand on voyage dans le temps. J'ai reconnu la future planète d'accueil des Midoriens dans la base de donnée. Dans un futur très lointain, quand les Midoriens l'auront depuis longtemps quittée pour une autre planète d'accueil, les humains iront s'y installer. Cette planète sera tellement semblable à la Terre, tellement fertile et belle qu'ils l'appelleront la Nouvelle Terre. Elle sera un tremplin pour la nouvelle humanité qui colonisera la galaxie : l'âge d'or de votre espèce : des milliards d'humain sur des milliers de planète. Mais sans le court séjour des Midoriens qui a transformé cette planète, les humains auraient eut beaucoup de difficulté à trouver un nouveau monde aussi accueillant et qui sait ce qui aurait pu advenir de l'espèce à cette époque fragile de votre histoire. C'est ça que j'arrive à faire, Joe, sans badge et sans Taser. À côté de ça, une Sadia Lesage libre d'agir, ça ne pèse pas lourd.

Joe approcha le docteur en souriant, elle lui embrassa une joue et l'autre; ensuite, elle recula.

- Vous pouvez être très convaincant, conclut-elle.

- Alors, vous venez ?

Elle regarda le Tardis et hésita.

- Si vous repassez dans le coin ou si vous avez encore besoin d'aide, je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. Mais je dois vous faire un aveu : je me sens nue sans mon badge et mon Taser.

Le docteur comprit qu'il devrait se contenter des deux tourtereaux restés dans le Tardis.

- Bonne chance alors, inspectrice.

Il recula d'un pas et referma la porte du Tardis que Josianne le regarda s'évanouir en se demandant si elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix, une fois de plus.


End file.
